TKC : PreChem
by uncutetomboy
Summary: TKC : Immediately Pre-"Chemistry". Donnie has a dilemma, and Splinter gives his second youngest Son counsel. Rated to be safe.


_Authoress' Notes : *cackles* Oh, I feel so evil! randomlass, a.k.a. Kathy (or Neko-chan to me!) doesn't even know I was going to be posting anything, let alone this… anyway, first off : I owe a huge apology to all of my lovely readers and reviewers for my nearly-year absence; I'm currently working on several projects for The Kathy Chronicles, along with other storylines, so I've been a little preoccupied. -.-' Second, an even huger __**Thank you**__ to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for being amazing. You all rock! _

_This little one-shot takes place immediately before my other story "TKC : Chemistry", so I'm just gonna let it speak for itself. It is one of the Gift-fics I'm doing up for randomlass as a mixture of Friend-anniversary and Christmas Gifts. Hopefully, Neko-chan, you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) However, this is not only for her, but it's also for all of my insanely wonderful Readers, Reviewers, Favouriters, and Alerters here on Fanfiction. So, please, read. Review. But, MOST IMPORTANTLY… Enjoy._

_Dedication : To you, Neko-chan. Merry Friendaversary! Lol._

_Summary : TKC : Immediately Pre-"Chemistry". Donnie has a dilemma, and Splinter gives his second youngest Son counsel. _

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon (I think…), but definitely Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse. _

Ninja Turtles : PreChem

"Enter, my Son," Splinter beckoned from behind the closed door as Donatello raised his hand to knock.

Sighing audibly, Donnie gently pushed open the door to his Father's room. "You wanted to see me, Sensei?" He questioned as he re-closed the shoji-door before he took up the familiar position of kneeling in front of the Ninjutsu Master.

"Yes," Splinter nodded serenely. "Something is bothering you, Donatello. It is not only affecting your Brothers and I, but it is also affecting our extended family, as well."

"It's nothing, Sensei -"

"Donatello, my Son, do not be so quick to deny," his Father eyed him knowingly.

Donnie sighed after a few moments and replied quietly, "I don't know what to do, Father. I'm used to using my mind to solve problems, but it is my heart that is the problem."

"How could love be problem, Donatello?" Splinter smiled when the Purple Bandanad Turtle looked at him shocked. Chuckling lightly, he informed, "I may be old, my Son, however I am not blind. It is clear to myself, and your Brothers, that your feelings for Katherine have grown past that of mere friendship. It is also clear that you have been avoiding her for the past several days."

"I do care for her, very deeply, Father; however, it is that same caring that is telling me to keep her at an arm's length."

"And why is that?"

"She should have someone that can walk with her in the sunlight; a Human, not a... a Mutant," Donnie took a deep breath before ploughing forward, "She deserves someone who can give her everything she needs or desires in life. She shouldn't be forced to the Shadows, to live in darkness. I don't want that for her."

Splinter studied his second youngest Son, "Have you given thought to what **Katherine** wants, instead of what **you** believe she should want, Donatello?"

"Why would she want to live her life in Shadows when she should walk in the light? Life is more dangerous within the Shadows we live in, Father, and she'd be in constant danger."

"You possess a brilliant mind, my Son, however sometimes it is best to listen to one's heart, rather than one's head," he cautioned. "Tell me, Donatello, what is it your heart is telling you?"

Donnie took a deep breath and, closing his eyes, reached towards a meditative state as he was always taught since he and his Brothers were hatchlings. "My heart's telling me it's her right to choose, and that she attracts danger to begin with due to her being in Casey's Guardianship… so it would be better for her to be beside me; where I can better protect her."

"Why do you not listen to what is within your heart, Donatello?" Splinter asked softly, curious.

"I'm so used to listening to my mind, Sensei; I can't just turn it off," the Turtle protested, opening his eyes again.

"I am not saying you should "turn off" your mind, my Son; I am simply saying that perhaps your heart should be listened to more often," the Rat answered simply. "Your mind is one of your greatest gifts, and a unproportionate asset to both our Family and our Team; however, your heart, coupled with your infinite ability for love, is just as much of a power." He smiled, resting a clawed hand on his Son's shoulder, "Were you aware that Katherine has been asking about what she has done to make you angry with her?"

Donnie was shocked, "Why would I be mad at her?"

"If you recall, Donatello, you have been rather… cool towards her as late; it is an understandable conclusion on her part, in assuming that she has done something to upset you." Splinter sighed, "I must admit that, even though I had hoped that you and your Brothers would find someone to care for as deeply as what my Master Yoshi cared for Tang Shen… I had thought it to be a false hope, but I am glad to be proven wrong."

"Father, isn't it a little early to be calling it "love"?" His second youngest ventured tentatively, "I will freely admit that I care for Kathy deeper than just friendship, but -"

Splinter chuckled, "But perhaps it is simply an old Rat seeing what he wishes to see?" As Donnie sputtered in dissent, he continued, "If that is the case, then please, inform me, my Son; what other word would you use to describe the feelings you associate with Katherine?"

"Maybe… maybe my feelings are like that of a Sibling?" Even to his own ears, it was a weak argument.

The Ninjutsu Master raised a bushy eyebrow, "In that case, you feel for her as you do for your Brothers or Miss O'Neil?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"No, Father," Donnie admitted, glancing away sheepishly. "However, I do believe it is too early to name it. I doubt she even feels the same way."

"What do you wish to do, my Son?"

"I'm…" he shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"As a Scientist, what would you usually do when you're unsure, Donatello?" Splinter urged gently.

Confused, Donnie replied, "I would experiment, of course, Sensei -" He cut off, realising what the intuitive Master was saying without saying and continued dryly, "You think I should treat this as an experiment?"

His Father shrugged, a mysterious smile tugging his lips and causing his whiskers to twitch, "I have faith, my Son, that you will choose the path best for both yourself and Katherine." Standing up, he gathered his walking stick and, exiting his room, murmured, "I am concerned that she has not made her daily visit today. Perhaps she, too, is preoccupied?"

Splinter left the thoughtful Turtle still kneeling as his mind worked through the possibilities his heart wished for. He couldn't, and truly didn't wish to, deny the easy Chemistry between himself and his brunette friend.

**Fin.**

_Authoress' Notes : Hm, I kinda like this! To tell the truth, this was actually bothering me for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to put it down. Lol. I hope everyone - especially __**you**__, Neko-chan - enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D I'd love to know how I did; like, what I did right, and what I can improve on. Re-reading this, both Donnie and Splinter seem IC to me, but if you think they're not, please let me know. I'm on here to improve and maintain my writing skill._

_Neko-chan, I hope you like the first of your Gift-fics! Love ya, Girlfriend!_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
